warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Brighty and Tangle/The Time Traveling Squirrels
Did you love episodes 1 and 2? Did your brain explode form our epicness? Then read this! Chapter 1 (Brighty) Brighty: (is watching Tacos Weekly) Tangle: (burst in) SQUIRREL! Brighty: WHERE? Tangle: (pulls Brighty to yard) Brighty: Where is it? Tangle: WHERE DID IT GO?!?! Squirrel: (appears) I HAZ BEEN SPOTTED! (hides) Brighty: IT TIMETRAVELS!!!! Tangle: (grabs one) Brihgyt: (grabs Tangle) (Flash) Brighty: Where the heck are we? Tangle: (looks up) Paris Brighty: That's impossible Tangle: How? Brighty: Because there's the staue of liberty Tangle: Huh. Brighty: WE ARE IN VEGAS!!!! Tangle: LETS GO THE LE M"N"M FACTORY! (races off) Chapter 2 (Tangle) Tangle: (mauls M'n'ms) Factory guy: Hey! (chases them out) Squirrel: Nuuuuuuu! They followed me! (disappears) Tangle: Let's follow him- Ooh, a bakery! Brighty: Yay! I can get a sausage roll! (runs in) I WANT A SAUSAGE ROLL! (Willowpelt turns around) Brighty: Quick! Run! Willowpelt: COOKIE CASCADE PIKACHU NEMO FIND THE SHARK THAT ATE THE EGGS CHOCOLATE EASTER BUNNY MALTESERS YEAAAAAH! Tangle: Too late! Willowpelt: LATTE! COFFEE! YAM! LEMON! Brighty: RRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! (runs out of shop) Willowpelt: WAIT COME BACK! I DON'T HAVE FRIENDS! Tangle: No wonder... (the squirrel is busking) Squirrel: JUST A SMALL TOWN GIRL! LIVING IN A LONELY WOOOOOORLD! SHE TOOK THE MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOING ANYWHERE!!!! Brighty: Must... Resist... Urge to... JUST A CITY BOY! Tangle: Brighty! D: Brighty: BORN AND RAISED IN SOOUTH DETROOOOOOOIT! HE TOOK THE MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOING ANYWHERE! Tangle: DOOOOOOOON'T STOP BELIEVING! Squirrel: HOLD ON TO THAT FEEEEEELING! Brighty: STREET LIGHT PEOPLLLLLLLLLLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All: DON'T STOP! Squirrel: NOOOOOO! THEY FOUND ME! (disappears) French people: Have 500000 euros! Squirrel: NUUUUUUUUUU! Tangle: (checks Squirrel Tracker 5000) Next stop: London! Chapter 3 (Brighty) Brighty: OMG! IT SPARKLING! (grabs squirrel) Tangle: Oh no! Not again! (grabs Brighty) (GIANT FLASH) Brighty: BRIGHT! BRIGHT LIGHTS! ARGH! Tangle: Hey! We're in London! Brighty: What? Tangle: Except it's the 1800's Brighty: NUUUUU!!!! WARRIORS AND THE INTERNET HAVNE"T BEEN INVENTED YET! Tangle: -_- Brighty: WHat? I just saying. Tangle: Come on. We need to find that squiirel. Brighty: YEAH!\ Brighty: Wait. NO! Tangle (drags Brighty) Brighty: WANNA GO HOM! Tangle: Why do you think we are finding that squirrel? Brighty: Oh yeah. Tangle: (picks up Brighty and carries her to a shop) Brighty: Where can we find a ginger squiirel? LAdy: Just went out the back. Said something about my bloomers. Tangle/Brighty: Er....... BYE! (race out the door) Brighty: Now let's find that squirrel! Squirrel: OH @^%@!#$%$%@!#$% Tangle: Bad squirrel! No swaering! Brighty: Are you really going to lecture a squirrel? Now? Tangle: Yeah. (tackles squirrel) Brighty: Whatever. Chapter 4 (Brighty) Brighty: So squirrel. Where did you come from? Squirrel: DON"T HURT ME Tangle; We won't do that. Right Brighty?!?!?! Brighty: AWWWWWWW Tangle: -_- Brighty: Fine. Squirrel: YAY Tangle;: WHere did you come from? Squirrel: Um. I- Brighty: AHA! I KNEW IT! Tangle; He didn't even tell you yet! Squirrel: (at same time) I didn't even tell you yet! Brighty: Oops. Squirrel: WAIT. I"MA GIRL Brighty: O.O Tangle: YOU ARE? Squirrel: -_- Brighty: oops. Tangle; #%$#@%^*#& Brighty: Tangle! No swearing! We want to set a good example for our child! Tangle: O.O WHTA BRIGHTY Brighty: Oh, didn't I tell you? We're adopting her. Tangle; WE ARN"T MARRIED< YOU IODT Brighty: I WANT A SQUIRREL Squiirel: (sees good time to run away) Tangle; I"M NOT- HEY SQUIRIEL IS GETTING AWAY Brighty: NUUUUU!!! COME BACK STACEY! Tangle: You seriously named her? Brighty: YES UM DUH! SHE MY CHILD! SHE WAS OURS< BUT I DIVORCED YOU! Tangele; WE WERE NEVER MARRIED IN THE FIRST PLACE! Brighty: WHATEVER! AFTER STACEY! (runs) Tangle: I better follow her before she does something stupid. Again. Chapter 5 (Tangle) Brighty: (still running) STACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! COME BAAAAAAAAAACK! Tangle: (running after her) Brighty! Wait! Brighty: STACEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! Squirrel: My name isn't Stacey! Brighty: What is it then? Squirrel: It's Joan! Tangle: (dies laughing) Squirrel: IT'S NOT FUNNY! BAD TANGLE! (drops an anvil on his head) Tangle: OWWWWWWWWWW! Brighty: BAD STACEY! YOU ARE GROUNDED! Squirrel: I keep telling you, my name isn't Stacey! (they come to a bridge) Squirrel: A-HA! Brighty: NUUUUUUUUUUU! DON'T JUMP! Squirrel: You won't stop me! (jumps) (Squirrel gets sucked in to portal) Brighty: STACEEEEEEEEY! (jumps after her) (Brighty gets sucked in to portal) Brighty: I DON'T WANNA DIEEEEEEE! HELP ME, TANGLE! Tangle: (grabs out popcorn) Brighty: I HATE YOU! (is completely sucked in to portal) Tangle: (sigh) I guess I'd better go after her. (jumps in to portal) (Tangle is sucked in to the portal) (Brighty and Tangle fall out of the portal. They are at a castle surrounded by cannons and fire) Brighty: Where did Stacey go? STACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! Squirrqel: MWAHAHAHA! Tangle: Uh-oh. Squirrel: Welcome to my evil lair! Brighty: How dare you build an evil lair without my permission? You are GROUNDED, Stacey! Squirrel: I don't think so! Tangle: And why not? Squirrel: Because you're gonna die! Mini-squirrels, ATTACK! Mini-Squirrels: NYAHAHAHAHAHA! (advances towards them) Tangle: Crap! Chapter 6 (Brighty) Brighty: I guess it's time. Tangle: Time for what? Brighty: my time has come. Tangle: What time? Brighty: After years of training, it's begun. Tangle: WHAT IS IT YOU MORON?! Brighty: (slaps Tangle) I WAS IN THE MOMENT! Tangle: Sorry. Brighty: It has all come down to this. (pulls out Wii Mote) Tangle: How is a Wii Mote going to help us now? Brighty: (slaps) Squirrel: Are we getting anywhere with this? Brighty: SHUSH STACEY! Squirrel: (sighs) Tangle: What are you doing? Brighty: NYAHHHHHHHHHHH (Fortress turns into Super Paper Mario) Tangle: (is suddenly dressed at Mario) Ack! Brighty: (who is dressed at Princess Peach) Sush! You can flip into 3D! Tangle: We are 3D. That's life. Brighty: yeah not anymore. (world is literally paper) YOU ATTACK THE TINY ONES! I"LL GO FOR THE BOSS! Tangle: GASP WHY YOU>!>!> Brighty: Because this umbrella makes me invincible. GO Tangle: NNYAHHHHHHHH!!! (jumps on tiny squirrels) Squirrels: FOR NARNIA! Joan: That is a terrible battle-cry. Squirrels: (attack Tangle) Tangle: NUUU (breathes fire) Brighty: ??? Tangle: Okay, das cool. Brighty: Can I breathe fire? (attempts) Tangle: (destroys mini squirrels with fire) HUZZAH Brighty: NOW FOR LE BOSS! Tangle and Brighty: CHARGE! Joan: MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA! (jumps into portal) Brighty: AgAin?!?!?!? STACEY GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT! I AM YOUR MOTHER! Tangle: When we get out of this mess, remind me to get you a therapist. Brighty: Oh, I'm not crazy. My mother had me tested. Tangle: Well. Remind me to never let you near a squirrel again. (jumps into portal with Brighty Chapter 7 (Tangle) Brighty: (lands on Uluru) OOF! Tangle: OMSC! YAY! Brighty: Where are we? Tangle: AUSTRALIA! BUT WE'RE IN THE HOT STATE! OMSC NUUUUUUUUUU! Brighty: G'day, mate! Tangle: OMSC, WE NEVER USE THAT! Brighty: Why not, mate? Tangle: And we don't use "mate" either! Stop being so stereotypical! (Joan goes past, riding on a kangaroo) Tangle: OH, COME ON!!!! Brighty: NUUUUUU! Stacey! Tangle, what can we do? Tangle: Joey! Other kangaroo also called Joey! Come here! (the two Joeys bounce up) Joey #1: G'day, mate! Joey #2: G'day, mate! Tangle: JOEYS, FOLLOW THAT SQUIRREL! (Tangle hops on Joey #1) (Brighty hops on Joey #2) Brighty: Hey! How come I have Joey #2? D: Tangle: Because I'm writing this chapter. Be quiet. Brighty: Oh, yeah? Well, now, I'M WRITING IT! HA-HA! Tangle: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Chapter 8 (Brighty) Brighty: (boots Tangle off Joey #1) Sucker! Tangle: Ow! Brighty: (leaps onto Joey #1) Tangle: Jerk. (gets on Joey #2) Brighty: Take us to Stacey! Tangle: Her name is Joan... Brighty: HER NAME IS STACEY. SO SHADDUP. Tangle: Okay. Brighty: ALRIGHT JOEY'S! TAKE US TO MY DAUGHTER! Tangle: She's not your daughter! She's a squirrel! Brighty: SHUT UP! (falls off Joey) CRAP! Brighty's Mother: Brighty! Such language! Brighty: -_- Tangle: Whatever. (picks Brighty up, and throws her back onto Joey #1) Joey's: FOR NARNIA! Tangle: -_- Brighty: FOR NARNIA! Tangle: Oh for StarClan's sake. Where the #!@& is that squirrel? Joan: NYAH! I THOUGHT YOU DIED!